


Seligkeit

by aristokratischer



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i cant write the penises kissing so have some disgusting teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: follow for more soft Betoschuu





	

Beethes was a lot of things. Edges and fire and roughness, and anger and passion. And while he too enjoyed the soft glow of nature, like the man laying against him, on his shoulder, fingers laced with his own, he tended to enjoy it in a much different way than Schuu did.  
Schuu was soft, sensitive, tender. He sang his feelings more than anything, in a soft, lilting tenor. He cried more than he yelled. He let his emotions overtake him more often than he let them work in tandem.  
Beethes was a wildfire, while Schuu was a rainstorm.  
He had no idea how Schuu had come to like him. Schuu claimed it was the music first—he had to meet Beethes. Meet the man who stirred his soul like no other musician had. And then he had met him, and the man was just as passionate and thrilling and heart pounding as his music was, and Schuu hoped that maybe he’d glance in his direction, smoldering eyes meeting his own.  
And soon enough they found themselves here, far in the mountains overlooking Hamamatsu, resting under the shady green of the tall trees. It was quiet here, when Wolf wasn’t adopting all the animals he came across. He let out a soft sigh, before that familiar tenor hit his ears again.  
_Lieber bleib’ ich hier—_  
The third verse, had he been ignoring the sound the entire time?  
_Lächelt Laura mir—_  
Beethes shifted slightly, looking over to Schuu with a tilt of his head. There was a moment of panic, was his hearing going again? Was that why he couldn’t hear it? God, he could compose without his ear, but not hearing Schuu--  
“Is something the matter, Sen—Ludwig?” Schuu would have to get used to saying that. But hearing that, the concern in his voice. Hearing Schuu be concerned for him.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“I—supposed I was disturbing you. That’s all,” He looked away from the other.  
“…Don’t stop. I want to hear you.” He squeezed their palms together softly, "Don’t stop singing for me.”  
_Einen Blick, der saget,_  
_Daß ich ausgeklaget._  
_Selig dann mit ihr,_  
_Bleib' ich ewig hier!_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Sweet Jam Schubert was singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rXqpLWWa-Q  
> Full Translation:  
> Joys without number  
> bloom in heaven's hall  
> of angels and transfigured beings,  
> just as our fathers taught us.  
> O, there I would like to be  
> and rejoice forever!
> 
> Upon everyone dearly smiles  
> a heavenly bride;  
> harp and psalter resound,  
> and everyone dances and sings.  
> O, there I would like to be  
> and rejoice forever!
> 
> But I'd rather remain here  
> if Laura would smile at me  
> with one glance that said  
> I should end my lamenting.  
> Blissfully then with her,  
> I would stay here forever!


End file.
